Electronic Entertainment Expo 2014
The Electronic Entertainment Expo (E3) 2014 is the 20th annual video game trade show and convention in Los Angeles. It will be held between June 10th and 12th. Microsoft, EA, Ubisoft and Sony held their major press conferences on June 9th before the official start of E3. Nintendo opted out of having a press conference for a second year and instead had a "Nintendo Digital Event" that streamed live 9 a.m. PT on June 10th. For the duration of E3, Nintendo is holding Nintendo @E3 2014. Besides the Digital Event, "Nintendo @E3 2014" also included a few events that occured during E3. "Treehouse Live @ E3" gave fans a chance to see live demos of games heading to Nintendo systems. Another event was the "Super Smash Bros. Invitational" where skilled players were invited to compete in a tournament to see who was the best Smash player across the land. Players who couldn't attend E3 were still able to play Super Smash Bros. for Wii U by heading to participating Best Buy stores that held “Smash Fest” events on Wednesday, June 11 (4 – 9 p.m. local time) and Saturday, June 14 (12 – 5 p.m. local time). The Legend of Zelda for the Wii U had one of the biggest reveals during E3, with actual game footage shown worldwide for the first time. There was also tons of new information for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U given out from "Nintendo @E3 2014" and from numerous gaming sites. Pre-E3 On April 29, 2014, Nintendo released a video announcing "Nintendo @E3 2014". The video followed the story of some Nintendo fans trying to gain access into the Nintendo headquarters and find out about some of their upcoming games. The plan involved one of them warping themselves inside a "Bio-synthetic Infiltration Android" referred to as Reggie Fils-A-Mech. Essentially the android is meant to march into the Nintendo of America headquarters with everyone believing Reggie Fils-A-Mech is Reggie Fils-Aime. The plan goes smoothly and Reggie Fils-A-Mech is able to easily enter the headquarters without raising any red flags. That is until the android is dragged into a board meeting with no idea what to do. Out of a random decision, Reggie Fils-A-Mech confirms orders to hold a Super Smash Bros. Invitational and than further convinces the staff to hold Smash Bros. events at local Best Buy stores. The Nintendo fans then decide to find Reggie Fils-Aime's office to find any secret game information. They stumble onto details about the Treehouse Live @ E3 livestream. Suddenly the real Reggie discovers the fake android Reggie in his office. The android tries to explain but Reggie shrugs it off and takes the rest of the day off. Finally, Reggie Fils-A-Mech heads towards the product development department a.k.a. the "Treehouse" to find out about all the secret games Nintendo has to offer in the future. The android runs out of battery power right before getting to the door, though. The android then explodes after being forced to drink some water. Day 1 Members of Nintendo Treehouse will be livestreaming game demos throughout E3. The broadcast schedule is below: Tuesday, June 10: 11:35 AM PT – 4:00 PM PT Wednesday, June 11: 9:15 AM PT – 6:00 PM PT Thursday, June 12: 9:30 AM PT – 5:00 PM PT A Super Smash Bros. Invitational took place on June 10th where 16 players competed in a public tournament. The invitational streamed live on Nintendo's Twitch Channel as well as Twitch's E3 Channel. Featured Games * 6180 the moon * A.N.N.E. * Affordable Space Adventures * Armillo * Art Academy U * Bayonetta * Bayonetta 2 * Blast 'Em Bunnies * Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker * Chariot * Chromophore: The Two Brothers Directors Cut * Citizens of Earth * Cubemen 2 * Devil's Third * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes (2.0 edition) * Fantasy Life * Guacamelee! Super Turbo Championship Edition * Gunman Clive 2 * Hyrule Warriors * Just Dance 2015 * Kirby and the Rainbow Curse * LEGO Batman 3 Beyond Gotham * The Legend of Zelda U * Mario Maker * Mario Party 10 * Mario vs Donkey Kong U * Nihilumbra * ONE PIECE Unlimited World Red * PAC-MAN and the Ghostly Adventures 2 * Persona Q: Shadows of the Labyrinth * Pier Solar and the Great Architects * Pokémon Art Academy * Shovel Knight * Skylanders Trap Team * Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric * Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal * Splatoon * STARWHAL: Just the Tip * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U * Swords & Soldiers II * Tengami * Teslagrad * Watch Dogs * Wii Sports Club * Wooden Sen'SeY * Xenoblade Chronicles X * Yoshi's Woolly World * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival * Shantae and the Pirate's Curse * Story of Seasons * Harvest Moon: The Lost Valley * Alphadia Genesis * A-Train 3D * Power Rangers Super Megaforce * Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle * Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom * Falling Skies * Disney Planes: Fire & Rescue * Disney Violetta: Rhythm & Music * Winx Club: Saving Alfea * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy * Siesta Fiesta * Tappingo 2 * Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call * Woah Dave! See also *Nintendo @E3 2014 *Electronic Entertainment Expo *List of E3 shows External links *Official E3 expo website *Official Nintendo E3 website Category:E3 Category:Events